Gin And Tonic, Please!
by Rashel k
Summary: A 'tragedy' strikes and Joe helps Mel relax after he sees how distraught she is.


**A random story resulted from a bored marathon through YouTube. When I looked for the fandom on here I was surprised to how little it was considering the show is like three years old.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Melissa sighed.<p>

"What now?" Joey reluctantly asked, shifting to look down at her.

"I can't sleep," she pouted up at him.

"Go and heat up some milk." He flopped back down, aiming to ignore her and get some sleep of his own.

"That won't help."

"Why?"

"Because my problem is with you!"

He turned to give her a raised brow. "Excuse me? What have I done now?"

She turned away, huffy. "It's not what you've done," she sighed again. Her voice became quiet, "It's what you haven't done."

He frowned at her slumped figure. He shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around his confusing partner, "I don't understand."

Melissa stiffened beneath his touch, annoyed and hurt by his recent neglect. She tried to ignore how his arm produced calmness within her, making her feel safe and secure in his loose embrace. "Never mind, forget I said anything. You have to take Ryder to his college open day tomorrow."

"I know I do. I'm the one who told you that when we were getting into bed." He started to rub small sensual circles on her hip, inching the cloth away to touch her soft skin. He'd been so busy with running his new fitness programme and the whole mess with Ryder refusing to apply to colleges; he had been too exhausted by the night to do anything other than sleep. "What's going on Burke?"

"Nothing."

"Burke," the serious tone he used, the deepness combine with the rumble of his warm hard chest against her back made her stomach churn. "Spill."

She turned quickly, catching Joey off guard. Joey gave a muffled grunt as Melissa's lips captured his, his eyes wide from surprise but they soon shut as he gave in to the spike of pleasure she caused within his body. She let her body mould into his and allowed herself enjoy the sensation. Joey started to massage her sides, running his hands teasingly over her behind making her squeak and pull away before she got too sucked into her lust. Joey looked up at her, eyes a little heavy from the lust that was now humming through his system, questioning why she had pulled away. He wouldn't tell her this, but he found this new dominance very attractive.

She scrutinised him beneath her, watching how his eyes grew brighter and yet darker, his breathing become slightly ragged as the blood drew away from his brain and down his body. "Oh, so you do still find me attractive," she grumbled. She rolled back onto her side counting the seconds it takes for Joe to register what had actually happened.

_Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight. Twenty- _

"_What?_" He sprung up from his position to stare down at the blonde. "Mel, what the hell's going on about?" He placed a hand on her shoulder to try and turn her over to face him, which he somewhat succeeded by turning her onto her back except that she kept her face hidden from him. "Mel." Releasing a noise of exasperation, Joe leaned over her only to be shocked by what he saw. "Mel..." His soft tone only caused her to tear up more.

"I-I'm, I'm fine," her failed attempt to keep from hiccupping in her lie made her glare at her wardrobe. Vera was mocking her beyond those doors.

Joe began softly kissing his way along her shoulder and neck, whispering her name. "What's up?"

"You haven't shown any interest in me in weeks..." she muttered back. "And the vintage gin was run out of business a few days ago," she whined, her tears falling down her cheeks. Sure, she missed his touch but her gin? She was distraught over its discontinued status.

Joe had softened at her first statement but upon hearing the second he rolled his eyes. "You're upset over a single type of gin going out of business? I thought you were solely keeping the alcoholic trade afloat even outside of the important holidays. You know, when normal people take to drinking to survive family reunions'?"

"You're so insensitive," Mel pouted.

Joe smoothed away the lines in Mel's face, purring seductively, "I can help you with one of your problems."

"How can you be so sure of that?" She challenged, trying to ignore the hand that was now snaking down her sides and smoothing over the delicate skin of her thigh.

"Yes," he replied with complete confidence, "and I'll make sure to make up to you all the time I have neglected you." Mel pretended to ponder his proposal, playing teasingly with Joe's short strings. She smirked up at him, noticing how he couldn't take his eyes off of her fingers fiddling with his waist pants.

She gave a tug and Joe's swallowed involuntarily at the motion. Maybe he had been craving this as badly as Mel. "I don't know," she breathed, being sure to shift her chest to catch Joe's hungry eyes, "you really hurt me when you ignored me during the night. I may have to make you work very hard to regain my affections."

Joe laid his firm body against hers, "you know as well as I do that I'm a very diligent worker." She hummed, neither agreeing nor disproving his bold statement. He placed a light peck on her lips, deliberately withstanding to get her as hot and bothered as him. Mel didn't wait for him to continue the kiss; rather she gripped his hair firmly by the roots and drew him down forcefully into a long passionate kiss. Joey was reminded on their first night in Jersey, where Mel had taken a similar route with striding to take charge.

Hands began to wonder, producing mirroring results of panting, moaning and name whispering. "To the right," Mel instructed with a groan, a groan of irritation. No matter how good a guy was, they still needed to be lead in the right direction like mindless toddlers. "Joe, I said to the right. That area-"

"There's no need to give me a step by step guide, Burke. We've done this before, remember?" He increased his pressure and was rewarded with a surprised moan from Mel.

"You could have fooled me," she managed to pant. Arguing was within their nature, after all, and no situation would deter that tradition. Joe skimmed his thumb over the sensitive area between her legs as punishment. She bucked against his hand, returning the favour by squeezing the tip of his member.

"Burke, you... If we keep at this..."

Mel bit her lip, scarcely hearing him as she neared her own release. She chanted Joe's name, encouraging his explorations, and finally experienced the rush of pleasure as she fell from her peak with hasty speed. Her sudden height of pleasure had allowed Joe to regain his composure, and for him to watch in awe as his girlfriend struggled to catch her breath. Women had this uncanny ability to look stunning after they climaxed, but Mel? She was able to look breath taking at all times of the day. How had he been able to keep his lust under control during the day? Sure, he seemed to be going none stop these days, but he must have been blinded sighted around her not to notice it even before Jersey happened.

"Oh, you're not done yet, honey. Far from it," he grinned at the heavy lidded woman. He gently smoothed a few stray strands of blonde hair from her face before bracing his hands above her head as he eased into her. She groaned as he filled her, her body extra sensitive after her first release.

"Joe," she whimpered. She wasn't sure she could handle another like that. He kissed her, stirring her blood again and she felt her body begin to climb towards the edge again. Joe surprised himself with his vigorous performance, yet he was thrilled by the responses he was receiving from Mel. _Did she realise just how loud she was moaning?_ The neighbours could probably hear her calling the lord's name in obvious pleasure.

Joe suddenly felt Mel clamp down on him, twitching as her second climax took her. She swore at how violent her body was trembled beneath Joe, digging her nails into his strong well sculpted shoulders like she'd drown is she let go. Joe scarcely held himself at the sounds she was making and how her beautiful face contorted in ecstasy. He shifted, pulling a slightly reluctant blonde with him, so she was straddling his waist all without extracting himself. "Joe," she complained.

He cupped her face, bringing her in for a slow loving kiss. He pulled away to whisper the three words they barely said to one another, deciding to show it instead, "I love you, Mel Burke."

She smiled and jerked her hips against his earning a startled groan from her partner, "I feel indifferent about you too, Longo." He laughed at her teasing only to be stifled by her rhythmic hips. _God, she was amazing._ Joe admired the gorgeous blonde who was rolling her hips like a frickin' expert, loving how her body naturally puffed out for his entertainment, her chest rosy from her orgasms and her skin glowing in the dark room.

Mel listened closely to her partners breathing and his hoarse voice lovingly complimenting her technique and physic alike. She watched his eyes start to roll back into his head and close in pleasure, noting these signs as his signals for a grand finish; that, and the strong hands that were urging her on via their intense grip on her hips.

Increasing her pace, she pulled Joe into a firm passionate kiss which he had difficulty returning because of his ragged breathing. "Mel," he groaned, rocking his hips up desperately into hers to gain his release. The sudden clenching around his member set him over the edge, steeling his grip on Mel's hips to keep her in place while he finished 'marking his place', sot-a-speak. He gritted his teeth riding on the pleasure in his system. "Jesus, Mel. Where did you learn _that_?"

Mel smiled at him seductively, "Some secrets are best left a mystery." She went to get off of him but she was held in place. Joe smiled, reaching up to peck her lips.

"Maybe we should start keeping more secrets." Her brows spiked, "the resolving sex is amazing." Laughing, she pushed away from him to flop onto her inviting bedding. Curling up together, the pair finally slept soundly till morning.

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the two young adults within the household whom were forced to endure their guardians problem solving threw the walls of the house. Both left the house early without breakfast to avoid the glowing couple still content after their exploits the night just gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lennox and Ryder! That must have been awful to hear them two go at it XD People consider me evil... In some cases, I'd have to agree =^_^=<strong>

**Who wouldn't be upset if their favourite brand of gin went out of business in your area? You know, if you were an alcoholic that is...****I suck at intimate scenes, but I promise I'll get better. At some point :P**

**As always, review my lovelies!**


End file.
